


I'll Take Care Of You

by Justaidenwrites



Series: a/b/o verse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Asphyxiation, Choking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mention of Collars, Office Sex, Omega Suga, Oral Fixation, Porn With Very Little Plot, Rough Sex, Slight Impregnation Kink, a/b/o dynamics, bruising fetish??, crempies, dom iwa, lots of pet names, possessive iwa, slight spit fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaidenwrites/pseuds/Justaidenwrites
Summary: Iwaizumi loved Suga.He really did.But right now he was almost seriously considering choking Suga to death just so he wouldn't have to deal with this anymore.The one problem with that was the fact that Suga was actually into that sort of thing.





	I'll Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a way for me to apologize for the lack of updates to UBNA lately. I've been really struggling with chapter eight, but I hope to have it up as soon as possible. 
> 
> This is also a bit of a late valentines day gift for you guys, but mostly just me wanting to write self-indulgent IwaSuga. 
> 
> If you guys want to see more from me, you can find me at my tumblr (justaidenarts). you can also commission me for a fic of your own, or art (cause I do that, too)(also i'm really tight on money right now and could really use the support). You can find more information about that there. 
> 
> Enjoy this fic guys! And please don't forget to leave comments and kudo's as they fuel my self-indulgent creativity.

Iwaizumi loved Suga. 

He really did. 

But right now he was almost seriously considering choking Suga to death just so he wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. 

The one problem with that was the fact that Suga was actually into that sort of thing. 

And right now, that was the issue Iwaizumi was facing. 

"C'mooonnn!" Suga begged, tugging at Iwaizumi's pant leg from where he sat on the ground, pouting up at Iwaizumi, eyes sparkling through silver lashes. "Just a quickie! Please?" 

Iwaizumi huffed a sigh. Really, he loved Suga, but this was getting to be too much to handle. 

Iwaizumi was too often won over by Suga's persuasive ways; If he wasn't so weak for his omega's pouty lips and the tone that went into his voice when he begged, they wouldn't even be in this situation; Suga wouldn't be three months pregnant, horny as hell, and demanding that he constantly be attached to his alpha by the hip; or, of course, by the knot.

Suga had a job of his own to do, but instead he was here, in Iwaizumi's office, keeping Iwaizumi from being able to get any real work done because all he did all day was beg to have sex. At work. Where anybody could walk in at any moment. 

"I can't right now, baby." Iwaizumi told Suga sternly, not glancing down at him from where he was 'trying' to read an email that had just been sent to him by one of his coworkers. "I'm busy." 

"But we can do it really fast!" Suga exclaimed, bouncing up and down on his knees excitedly. "Pleeaase? Just once! And I promise I'll be good for the rest of the day!" 

"Koushi, I can't just bend you over my desk and fuck you in my office, no matter how badly I want to." Iwaizumi scolded. "Even a glance through the shades covering the windows will let everybody out there know exactly what we're doing." Iwaizumi heard Suga let out a breathy little whine, and smirked. "Besides, you're not exactly 'quiet' when we fuck." 

Saying Suga "wasn't quiet" was a complete understatement. He was, in fact, very, very loud. It wasn't as though Iwaizumi didn't like how vocal his omega was. He loved it, actually; Knowing just how good he was able to make his baby feel. But that didn't mean he wanted to lose his job simply because Suga wanted to have sex with him in the middle of the work day. 

"But-" Suga whined, tugging at his alpha's pant leg again. "I'll be really quiet! I promise! And I can cover myself with the blanket so it'll just look like we're cuddling!" Suga gestured vaguely to one of the many blankets that were scattered around him in the make-shift nest Suga had formed for himself for whenever he came to the office with Iwaizumi. Last week, Iwaizumi had needed to make a Very Clear Point to the cleaning staff that Suga's nest was not to be touched, as the omega had nearly thrown a distressed fit when his nest - which was something that he was very particular about - had been disassembled. The blankets had been folded and stacked neatly on Iwaizumi's chair, and Iwaizumi had been forced to deal with Suga ranting distressedly to himself for a good hour as he attempted to frantically re-assemble his blankets exactly as he had them the day before. He had eventually just scooped him up into his arms and let Suga use his lap as a nest for himself until the day came to an end; finding out too late how Suga would lash out at anybody who tried to get Iwaizumi to leave his office that day. 

"I'm sorry, baby." Iwaizumi told him. "I can't right now. Maybe later when we get ho-" 

Iwaizumi cut himself off when Suga began to cry; to actually cry, little sobs wracking his body and tears streaming down his cheeks. And then Iwaizumi realized just how much of an idiot he was for forgetting; for forgetting that while pregnant, omega's were so much more sensitive than usual, that even denial as light as this could have them feeling unwanted by their alpha. 

Iwaizumi loved Suga, and he'd be damned if he ever let his baby feel unwanted. 

Iwaizumi cursed himself and leaned down, grabbed Suga gently by the hands and helped the omega climb into his alpha's lap so that he was straddling his thighs. He was still crying, his shoulders shaking as he tried to stifle his sobs against Iwaizumi's collar, pawing at Iwaizumi's chest and pleading under his breath. Iwaizumi ran his right hand up and down Suga's back in soothing motions, using the other to grab one of Suga's blankets from the nest - careful not to accidentally disturb the placement of any of the others - and draped it over Suga so that it was covering from his shoulders down. 

"it's okay," Iwaizumi soothed Suga with his deep voice, hands falling to grasp at Suga's hips. "it's okay. I'll take care of you." 

Suga sniffled, meeting Iwaizuzmi's gaze with a hopeful expression. "Really? You will?" 

Iwaizumi nodded, thumbs caressing teasingly at Suga's hipbones and earning a soft shudder in response. "Yes, baby. I'll take care of you, as long as you promise to stay quiet." 

Suga nodded almost frantically, and Iwaizumi fought back a smile. He could already smell Suga's arousal, his typically sweet scent turned almost spicy as he leaned forward and nuzzled against Iwaizumi's scent glands. 

"C'mon, baby." Iwaizumi told him, pawing at the omega's hips. "If you want to be fucked, you gotta get me hard. you can do that for me, right?" 

Suga nodded and hummed, rolling his hips forward in a sinuous motion, grinding their half-hard cocks together through their clothes. The alpha bit back a low groan at the friction, and pulled his hands away from Suga's hips, letting the omega do all the work; If Suga wanted to be fucked, he would have to at least do this part himself. Instead, Iwaizumi sent a quick message to his secretary to have his skype conference moved to later in the day; He knew that even though Suga said this would be a quickie, the omega would want to be knotted, which meant they would be stuck together for at least half an hour. Suga would definitely try to use that time to get Iwaizumi riled up enough to go for another round, and Iwaizumi was fully aware that it wasn't the wisest idea to show up on a video conference looking disheveled with a writhing omega in his arms. 

"Daddy..." Suga whined into Iwaizumi's ear, pawing at the alpha's chest as he ground their hips together again. "Put your phone away and pay attention to your omega." 

As always, Iwaizumi's heart faltered a little in his chest when Suga referred to him by that name. Before the two of them had gotten together, the thought of anybody calling Iwaizumi "Daddy" was enough to make him want to vomit. He hated the term; thought it was disgusting. But then Suga had let the little name slip during sex, and hearing it come from those soft, plump lips, and watching the way the omega shook with pleasure as he said it made Iwaizumi just want to flip Suga onto his stomach and mount him, to fuck him rough and deep until all he could do was cry Iwaizumi's name; Until all Suga could do was fill the air with little utterances of "Hajime" and "Daddy" over and over and over until Iwaizumi knotted him and pumped him full of cum. 

So maybe he developed a little bit of a Daddy kink, no thanks to his sinful, gorgeous, omega. 

So what?

"I am paying attention to you baby," Iwaizumi assured. "How could I not? you're gorgeous." 

Suga flushed a little at that, and his hips rocked a bit harder against Iwaizumi's. Iwaizumi smirked, lifting a hand up to Suga's neck, running a thumb lightly over the permanent mark of Iwaizumi's teeth engraved into the skin just above his scent glands. The omega shivered from the touch to such a sensitive area of his neck, and Iwaizumi brought his hand lower, trailing it downwards. He tweaked a pebbled nipple through Suga's shirt, then traveled lower, low enough that he could hike up the fabric; It was just enough that he was able to see his omega's stomach, able to run a hand over the round bump that was forming, to marvel at how much Suga had grown in just the past few weeks; He loved watching his baby grow inside Suga, to watch how their child was making Suga's stomach rounder, his hips wider, his thighs so plump that Iwaizumi just wanted to sink his teeth into them; He had given into that desire more than he cared to admit. 

"You're gorgeous, baby." Iwaizumi cooed, caressing a calloused hand over his omega's round stomach, loving the way Suga shuddered at the touch. "So beautiful. You want to be fucked, right?" Suga nodded frantically, his grinding motions against Iwaizumi's now fully hard cock becoming stuttered and uneven. "You want to be knotted and filled up by your alpha? Pumped full of Daddy's cum?" Suga nodded again, gnawing at his upper lip, and Iwaizumi let a low growl slip out. 

"Use your words, Koushi; You gotta tell alpha what you want." 

Suga whined, pawing at Iwaizumi's broad chest and nuzzling against his neck. "I- I want Daddy's cum!" The omega exclaimed, his chest heaving with desperate breaths. "I want- I want you to fuck me and- ahh- fill me and knot me... I wanna be so full that there's no way we could ever part." 

Iwaizumi hummed, lifting his left hand up to grasp Suga's chin, to force his head back so the omega would have to meet his gaze, beautiful brown eyes shining. 

"You want me to fill you up?" The alpha asked in a teasing manner, stroking his thumb over the omega's plump bottom lip. "You want me to pump you full of my hot alpha cum? To fuck you until you're nothing more than a begging, writhing mess?" 

Suga nodded, then amended his mistake when Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, I- Daddy- Haji- alpha please!" 

Iwaizumi hummed, a teasing little smirk gracing his lips as Suga continued to rock against him, looking so needy and desperate; absolutely wrecked already despite having yet to be touched. Iwaizumi ran his thumb over his plump bottom lip again, not suprised when Suga let his mouth fall open to take the digit in. Iwaizumi carressed at the moist flesh of his tongue, over the insides of his cheeks, pressing lightly against those sharp canine teeth that reminding Iwaizumi so much of a cat. Suga gasped out a shocked noise when Iwaizumi suddenly thrust his tongue deep into is mouth, pushing in until Suga was gagging around his thumb, spit trailing out of his mouth and down his chin, turning Suga into the prettiest little mess Iwaizumi had ever seen. 

 

Iwaizumi let himself indulge in the omega's mouth for merely a few moments, enjoying the way his boy's lashes fluttered everytime he did something the omega particularly enjoyed. Then, with a sigh, Iwaizumi pulled his hand away, trailing his fingers through the spit that had dribbled out of Suga's mouth. 

"Strip." Iwaizumi ordered gently, cupping Suga's cheek, marveling at the way the saliva smeared over his cheekbone when he ran his thumb over the smooth flesh. "Take off everything but your shirt. I don't want anybody to look in here and see how pretty and round you are for me."

Suga nodded. He had to menuever a bit to be able to slip out of his sweatpants and boxers without letting the blanket slip from where it was covering him, but he somehow managed, and was soon dropping them both to the ground. Iwaizumi had to suppress a groan at the sight of Suga before him, his cock hard and leaking from the tip, his hips and thighs flushed from arousal, slick dripping from his entrance and running down his legs. Iwaizumi fought the urge to push Suga back against the desk and eat him out with aggressive enthusiasm, instead, gripping the omega by the hips and pulling him close. 

"You're so perfect," Iwaizumi growled out. "So fucking gorgeous. I can't even believe that you're all mine." He gripped Suga roughly by his ashen hair and pulled him in for a bruising kiss, earning a startled moan and then a low whimper in response. 

"Tell me who you belong to." Iwaizumi demanded, running his fingers through those silver strands before gripping them tightly again, forcefully pulling Suga's head back so that he could nip at the pale skin of his neck. "Tell me who it is that gets you so worked up. Who is the only person who gets to experience the perfection of your body whenever he wants." 

"You!" Suga whined, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible. "You- Hajime- Daddy please-" 

Iwaizumi sunk his teeth into Suga's shoulder, earning a sharp whine as the omega shuddered, hands lifting to dig his nails into Iwaizumi's arms. 

"No touching," The alpha ordered, smacking Suga's hands away. Suga whimpered, and Iwaizumi softened the blow of his harsh tone with a kiss to his omega's collarbone. "Get yourself ready for me, baby." Iwaizumi demanded, hands falling to grope at the smooth skin of Suga's thighs, sliding them upwards and just marely grazing his thumbs over the base of Suga's cock before bringing his hands back down. "Fuck yourself with your fingers; You know how I like it."

Suga nodded, reaching around with a hand and teasing himself with a finger, sliding between his cheeks and prodding at his slick hole. He shuddered, and Iwaizumi watched as Suga's shoulders tensed, his back arching slightly, letting his alpha know exactly what he was doing. Iwaizumi lifted his hands back to Suga's hips, caressing them with light touches trailing them upwards under his shirt so he could run his thumb along his barely visible ribs and then up higher to tweak his pebbled nipples.

"Fuck, look at you." Iwaizumi spoke with a fond smile, thumbing at Suga's nipples, watching as the muscles of Suga's arm tensed and relaxed, letting Iwaizumi know just how Suga was moving his finger within himself. "You're always so pretty for me, you look absolutely gorgeous." Suga let out a high whine from the praise, his hips arching into his own touch. 

"Add another finger. I know you can take it." Suga was quick to obeye, wanting to be able to take Iwaizumi's cock as soon as possible. Iwaizumi smirked as the omega picked up the pace, thrusting into himself as deep as he could manage from this angle. 

Suga let his head fall back on his shoulders, a litany of soft moans escaping him with each inward thrust, the occasional "Hajime" or "alpha" or "Daddy" accompanying them. Iwaizumi raised a hand to the pale skin of Suga's neck, wrapping it around loosely and running his thumb along the vein at the side. The omega's breath hitched, eyes fluttering shut, and Iwaizumi chuckled. 

"You know, I was thinking," Iwaizumi told Suga contemplatively, tightening his grip just barely around his throat. "I should get you a collar. Have my name engraved into it so that everybody who sees it knows exactly-" He punctuated the word by pressing his thumb roughly against the vein "-who you belong to." 

Suga's cock twitched, the omega letting out a little whine. Iwaiizumi snorted. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Letting everybody know who owns you; Letting everybody know exactly who had the pleasure of getting to fill you with a pup." 

Suga slipped a third finger into himself, his hips pushing back against his finegrs desperately. "Ye- Yes!" The omega whined, his voice rasping. "I want that- I want everybody to know!" 

Iwaizumi hummed thoughtfully. "Of course you do." Iwaizumi leaned forward and scattered kisses along Suga's shoulders showering him with soft praise in contrast to the humiliation. When he leaned back again, Suga appeared to be even more wrecked then before, trying to press forward into the touch of Iwaizumi's hand against his throat, trying to get Iwaizumi to tighten his grip. 

"It's sad, though," Iwaizumi told him thoughtfully. "That I don't have a collar to give you now," He tightened his grip, just enough that he could feel Suga's harsh breaths drag beneath his hand. "Do you think you can wait? Or do you want me to give you one now? Choke you until your neck bruises so prettily, just like a collar; you always bruise so easily, I doubt it'd be that difficult." 

Suga nodded as frantically as he could under the grip of his alpha's hand, his breaths coming out as nothing more than harsh wheezing noises when Iwaizumi tightened his grip. Iwaizumi new that Suga's mind was going fuzzy, blank from the lack of oxygen, and pulled his hand back to give him a little break; He didn't want to risk causing Suga to pass out. 

Suga sucked in deep, quick breaths once Iwaizumi's hand was removed, still fucking himself on his fingers. Iwaizumi cupped Suga's cheek, a gentle motion in contrast to all the rough words, and ran his thumb over that pretty little beauty mark next to Suga's eye, then brought it down and wiped away the few tears that were gathering in his eyes and trailing down his cheeks. 

"Take your fingers out," Iwaizumi ordered him. Suga complied, whimpering when he was left empty. "Can you get my pants off for me, baby? You gotta use your mouth to get me nice and slick for you; I don't want to hurt you." 

"Yes, Daddy." Suga responding, hands shaking as he undid the belt and then the zipper of Iwaizumi's pants. As he tugged them down, Suga slid off his lap and to the floor so that he could bring his head between his alpha's legs, taking the blanket with him. 

Once his pants were down to his ankles, Suga began kissing at Iwaizumi's thighs, nipping lightly at the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh and earning a liittle groan for the trouble. 

"Don't be a tease today, Suga." Iwaizumi told him with a warning in his gaze. "You don't want me to have to punish you, right baby?" Suga whined at the thought, nodding and getting to work. He was quick to tug Iwaizumi's boxers down his legs, to collect saliva in his mouth and wrap his lips around the head of Iwaizumi's cock, sinking down over it and fighting a smile when the alpha groaned above him. 

"Shit, you're so good," Iwaizumi murmured, running a hand through the soft strands of silver hair at the back of Suga's head. The omega hummed happily around Iwaizumi's cock, slicking it with his saliva as liberally as he could before pulling away. Iwaizumi helped Suga climb back into his lap, pulling him forward so he was hovering over his cock. 

"You're so pretty, baby," Iwaizumi cooed, trailing his hands over Suga's hips underneath his shirt. "I'm going to fill you up, just like you want, okay?" Suga nodded, and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at hiim. 

"Please," Suga whimpered. "Please, Daddy, I want you-" The omega cut himself with a harsh whine, loud an uninhibited. 

Iwaizumi nipped at his lover's neck. He used his hands to grip Suga's hips tightly as he pulled him down over his cock, filling hiim slowly so that Suga would be able to feel every thick inch of him.

The omega moaned, head falling back on his shoulders as a moan was ripped from his throat. it was loud; too loud, but Iwaizumi no longer cared.Not when he had his omega in his arms, on his dick, letting out desperate little pleas and utterances of "Daddy" under his breath. 

Once Iwaizumi bottomed out, he initiated a series of slow rocking motions; He didn't even pull out, just rolled his hips upwards so that his cock was grinding deep inside his lover. Suga's hands lifted to dig his nails into Iwaizumi's shoulders through his shirt. Iwaizumi cursed at the slight sting of pain, his hips rocking upward just a bit harder. 

Suga was so perfect around him; So tight and hot and wet and all Iwaizumi could do was shudder, let out choked little groans under his breath and dig his nails into Suga's hips. 

"Daddy-" Suga whined, leaning forward to bury his face in the side of Iwaizumi's neck. "Ha-harder, Please!" 

Iwaizumi was quick to comply, picking Suga up by the hip's and then dropping him down over his cock, groaning as Suga keened. The omega was letting out needy little purring noises, and Iwaizumi couldn't help the little growl he let out when Suga tilted his head back; a silent plea for Iwaizumi to make good on his earlier promise. 

Iwaizum brought his hands up to Suga's neck, wrapping both of them around that slender throat, suddenly in awe at the realization of just how delicate his neck was, just how easily he could snap it if he wanted to. Of course, he didn't want to, but he couldn't help the way his heart fluttered at the realization of just how much Suga loved and trusted him. 

When Iwaizumi gripped tightly around his neck, cutting off all of Suga's air mid inhale, the alpha was met witih a choked little noise that was somewhere between a keen and a wail. Suga was rolling his hips along with Iwaizumi's thrusts now, fucking himself down onto Iwaizumi's cock in a way that only served to make it knock even more of the air out of his lungs. 

Iwaizumi kept his grip tight, nearly bucking his hips up into Suga's slick hole, angling them so that he would just graze against Suga's prostate. Suga's entire body twitched at that, back arching and his cock dribbling bit's of precum as Iwaizumi fucked up into him.

Iwaizumi waited until Suga's lashes started to flutter and the grip of his hands on Iwaizumi's shoulders began to slacken before letting go, watching as Suga sucked in desperate breaths of air, only to be knocked out of his longs again with each rough thrust. Iwaizumi could feel his orgasm building, knew Suga's was too by the way the muscles of his thighs twitched. 

Iwaizumi lifted his hands back to Suga's throat once he believed he was ready for it, cutting off all the air from his omega's lungs for a second time. 

"You're so good, baby," Iwaizumi murmured, angling his hips in a way so that he would hit Suga's prostate with every thrust, causing suga's eyes to roll back into his head.. "Cum for your alpha." 

Suga did as told almost instantaneously, his hips bucking and his back arching, cum landinig on his chest and dribbling down to his rounded stomach. Iwaizumi choked and fucked him through it, his pace quickening but becoming less steady as his own orgasm raced towards him. He came with a loud groan, his hands dropping from Suga's neck to his hips so he could pull him down hard over his cock one more time, deep inside as he filled him with his knot and his cum. 

Iwaizumi wound them down with their orgasms with slow rocks of his hips, letting Suga slump against him and let out breathy little whines. Then they just sat their together, Suga breathing heavily into Iwaizumi's neck and letting out little utterances of "Hajime" into his alpha's ear. Iwaizumi lifted a hand to run it soothingly through his omega's soft hair, earning a happy little cooe for the trouble. 

"Was I too rough?" Iwaizumi asked some time later, voice hoarse as he adjusted the blanket to wrap it tight around Suga' who seemed to be shivering from the chill of the office. They hadn't really thought about that earlier as they were having sex, as the active movements had kept them relatively warm. 

Suga shook his head drowsily. "Nah, I like it when you're rough with me."

Iwaizumi hummed, letting his hand drift down to pet over Suga's back. "I know you, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about hurting you."

Suga snuggled closer to Iwaizumi. "You won't hurt me; I trust you. And if you go to far, I can always say the safe word or tap out." 

Iwaizumi was about to respond, but then the phone sitting on Iwaizumi's desk rang. The alpha sighed. 

"I swear, if I'm about to get fired because of this, I'm cutting you off from sex for the next two years." Suga whined, irritated into his neck, but didn't seem all that bothered. 

Iwaizumi checked the extension on the number before picking up the phone, quickly realizing who it was coming from and cursing softly. Suga snorted. 

"Yo, Daichi." Iwaizumi greeted trying to sound casual out of hopes that Daichi hadn't actually heard them. 

"Having fun?" Daichi asked with a teasing voice, letting Iwaizumi know that they had, in fact been heard. "I got a very distressed call from a very concerned Hinata and Kageyama. They feared that maybe you two were getting into a fight in there." 

Iwaizumi sighed. "Those pure, pure souls." Daichi chuckled on the other end. 

"Listen, Hajime, I'm not getting you in trouble here; I get it. I've been having the same issue with Oikawa lately. I promise I won't go to the higher ups about this-." Iwaizumi sighed, relieved, but Daichi wasn't done. "Just promise that you and Suga will come out to dinner with us next weekend. Oikawa's been bugging me to see his "preggo pal" and I swear, if I hear him call Suga that one more time I'm going to throw myself out a window and into traffic." 

Iwaizumi laughed; Actually laughed, that's how relieved he was. Suga just out a questioning little noise against Iwaizumi's neck. "Sorry, baby." Iwaizumi apologized, pressing a kiss to the omega's temple. "Dinner with Daichi and Tooru next weekend? I'll try to wrangle them into letting us go to that restaurant I took you to last months, the one will the spicy udon you loved so much." 

Suga nodded sleepily and nodded, Daichi chuckling on the other end of the line. "Yeah, Tooru's been wanting to check out that place ever since Suga told him about it." There was the shuffling of papers. "So everything's fine, but I'm leaving you to be the one to explain to Hinata and Kageyama that you were not, in fact, having a fight." 

Iwaizumi sighed. "Fine, just let me... Uh, take care of Suga here. Because... Y'know." 

Daichi chuckled on the other end. "Yeah, okay. Just make sure you have your work done at the end of the day, and there won't be any issues." 

After a quick good-bye, they hung up, and Iwaizumi let himself rest back against his chair. 

"Y'know," He murmured to Suga. "We're not doing this every day, or else I may actually get in trouble for it." Suga just hummed against him, and Iwaizumi snorted. 

"How about tomorrow, You set up your nest under my desk, and we'll bring you a toy and you can do as you please while I work." Iwaizumi ran his hand up and down Suga's back. "Does that sound okay? That way, nobody will see you, and you'll feel nice and cozy." 

Suga nodded sleepily. "M'okay." 

It wasn't long before Suga fell asleep against him, snoring lightly into Iwaizumi's neck. Once Iwaizumi's knot deflated enough to pull out, he shifted Suga to the side so he could cover himself back up, and went back to work, feeling relaxed from the knowledge that his omega was sound asleep in his arms.


End file.
